otterpopfandomcom-20200214-history
Mochashade
mochashade The brown tabby tom's tail tip twitched and his notched ears flicked, unsettling the dust on the brick walls close to them as he leaned his shoulder against the cold bricks, looking down at you. His bitter coffee-scent made you gag from how strong it was. He gave a few swift licks to his white chest and ambled down toward you. His satin form's shadows flicked away as he manuevered forward. Soon he was by your side, sniffing you, he leaned his head back and mewed, "Well, not dead for sure, just fell down, maybe stupid felines like you shouldn't be wandering on the roofs of buildings," and you blink in surprise, "and they open their eyes! I'm Mochashade I guess. Come on, you are covered in dust and debris." identity Name Breakdown: Mocha choice variety of coffee, originally grown in Arabia, for being born behind a coffee shop. -shade comparative darkness caused by the interception or screening of rays of light from an object, place, or area, for his dark coat coloring. Former Names: Mocha. Gender Identity: Male. appearance Mochashade is a very muddy-colored tom, the shade of black coffee and a few lighter shades as well, covering in almost black tabby markings, he has a white chest that is like a topping of whip cream on coffee. He has warm, hazel eyes that are mesmeric with the many shades of brown in it. With his bitter scent, he stands out slightly. A nimble appearance, slender and sleek with no visual scars. behavior Mochashade is more of an arrogant tom, flirtatious and your average guy that you may meet in high-school, focused on altheltics his case, fighting and hunting skills and trying to impress females of his age group. He enjoys jumping into danger. Secretly, he is a very weak and gentle tom, he just wants to impress the she-cats of his clan and be popular for in his past, he has been neglected and ignored. He enjoys attention, even if it is negative. relationships Relationship Status: Single. Mate: None. Ex-mate/s: None. Flings: None. Former Flings: None. Sexuality: Bisexual. Candy Eye Mentally/Behavior-wise: He enjoys gentle felines in a romantic relationship, one that is understanding and sweet, a golden-hearted feline who loves to share their catches and loves communicating with others. In a platonic relationship, he would enjoy felines with many different personalities. Shy, loud, hyper, lazy, he can be friends with them as long as the don't rivaling personality or are irritating. Candy Eye Physical: Gray and ginger felines catch his attention. Ginger pigments remind him of sunsets on a lovely greenleaf day. Grays remind him on tranquil storms on chilly leaffall days, rain thundering against the dying leaves, trying to revive them with no use. Pale eye colors such as silver, pale-green, yellow or golden catch his attention as if they are screaming, "look at me!" Experience: Virgin Currently attracted to: None. Formerly attracted to: None. Shippings: None. Felines attracted to Mochashade: None. Felines formerly attracted to Mochashade: None. kinship He has no blood relations. history Mocha was born behind a coffee shop, the fragrance of coffee strong, he grew up around there, hence his name and distinct scent. He enjoyed watching humans through the window and irritating people that walked by. Living as a stray cat was hard, he used his spare time either tricking and irritating humans or seeking scraps of food in dumpsters and trashcans, soon being shooed away by frustrated twolegs. He always tried to impress the she-cats who passed by, he wanted a mate and family, feeling lonely without his parents whom he had never known, he had to teach himself everything he knows. Category:Animals